


《白日卢尔河》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《白日卢尔河》

他们经常枕同一个枕头，纯色的，不套枕套，卜凡抽完烟躺下来，王琳凯也不睡觉，也不穿衣服，光溜溜半蜷着窝在他肩头。

 

小窗户能渗进亮来，卜凡摸到王琳凯小臂，觉得自己手心湿漉漉的，其实北方干燥的不得了，做爱前男孩儿还流了鼻血。他问王琳凯，弟弟你为啥来北京啊，你告诉告诉我。

 

王琳凯说不为什么，没有原因，跟家里吵架了就跑出来了。

然后他翻过身去，蹭到枕头最右端，他们都不说话，等烟头上最后一点火灭了也就睡着了。  
这问题卜凡问了很多次，问的王琳凯都烦，他还是乐此不疲，也许是因为实在无聊，小出租屋里没事儿做，除了抽烟打游戏做爱，只有干巴巴的对话。因此卜凡抽烟抽的很凶，好像把肺弄的脏兮兮就能让心情变好，或者忘记思考明天。

 

 

王琳凯是卜凡室友，早上见面点个头打招呼晚上偶尔联机打两把游戏的交情，直到卜凡给王琳凯做了顿饭，小孩儿眨巴着眼睛看他，问，凡哥，我咋报答你啊。

 

你把自己报答给我就成，卜凡哈哈笑，他只是想开个玩笑，硌人的骨头撞到胸膛上他才回过神来，抽油烟机还没关，嘶嘶地响，厨房里乱成一团，他右手握着锅铲，王琳凯柔软的黑发散在他怀里，两手抱住他的腰。

 

卜凡犹豫了一下，但也就仅仅几秒，几秒过后他把锅铲一扔就什么也不顾了。

 

他不知道王琳凯是不是觉得这样很荒唐，或者干脆有意识地纵容自己干出荒唐的事儿，因为他年轻，他们都年轻，所以除了无聊什么也不怕。

 

他来北京五年，景点儿只去过北海颐和园，还总在早高峰挤那趟去安河桥北的地铁，到了站就下车，从来没拍过照发朋友圈，抽烟更不抽煊赫门，王琳凯曾经嘲笑他活的太不文艺。

 

这话说出来的时间是晚上八点，卜凡把打了一半的报表关上，在床上捉住他脚踝，瘦，白，纤细的不像个男孩子，他压着王琳凯说，弟弟，那你教我怎么才算文艺？

 

王琳凯装模作样思考了会儿，告诉他，煽情的，能让人哭的那种青春电影里男主的形象。

 

那天恰好赶上平安夜，窗户外面人群熙攘，商场灯火通明，室内没开灯，暗的要命。卜凡在明和亮的巨大反差中进入王琳凯，他操弄的很深，每一下都是，男孩儿一身皮肉通红，卜凡手覆上去，凸起的蝴蝶骨在他掌心里颤抖，那漂亮的形状在欲望的海面上成为最浪荡的一艘船，载着他跌进无尽风暴里。床吱呀吱呀响个不停，王琳凯的呻吟声浸泡在哭腔中模模糊糊断断续续，哥，哥，他叫，你慢点儿……

 

弟弟，卜凡把他的双腿掰的更开，也进入的更快，他俯下身去贴近王琳凯耳垂，压低了声音逗他，弟弟，你看我现在文不文艺？

 

王琳凯拽着他的胳膊，摇着头拒绝，然而其实把他拉的更近，卜凡擦掉他脸上的眼泪，举到他无法聚焦的瞳孔上方，你看，他说，我让你哭了啊，可别再说我不文艺了。

 

平安夜就这么过去了，肉欲翻涌，他们在水汽蒸腾的浴室里搂的死紧，舌尖都交缠在一起，仿佛是在贪婪地从对方口腔里汲取仅剩的氧气，好让自己有力气活下去。

 

 

他们几乎什么都谈了，橘子上的白线能不能吃，亚硝酸盐危害到底有多大，圈子缩到极小的时候到底该不该扶队友，如果要是跳舞和说唱选一个那应该怎么选，公交车站广告牌上的艺人整没整过容，早上吃什么，中午吃什么，晚上吃什么，南极冰川如果化光了会怎么样。

 

除了爱情。他们共同回避这个话题，卜凡几次跟王琳凯坐在电影院最后一排看电影时都差点儿秃噜出一句，弟弟你看我当你男朋友咋样？但是最后他放弃了，他知道说了王琳凯也不会同意，那么何必自讨苦吃。

 

王琳凯说过他爱自由，他自由惯了，有了爱情反倒觉得束缚。

于是他中规中矩地问王琳凯，弟弟，要是你挑个地儿旅游你选哪儿？

 

回答他的是一片静默，银幕大亮的那一刻卜凡看见王琳凯转过来半扇脸，白光照着鼻梁像掠过闪电，卢尔河，他说，要我选我就选卢尔河，还要白天去。

 

 

合租的第二个夏天温度极高，卜凡洗完澡就躺在床上发呆，空调像个破风箱似的嗡嗡响，王琳凯哼着歌扭来扭去，不知道抽了哪门子的风，扭着扭着就非要和他尝试新姿势。卜凡不想动，觉得动一下都热的不行，王琳凯就把脸颊贴在他胳膊上蹭，从底下蹭到上面。

 

弟弟，他声音都烤的哑了，你能不能消停会儿？他问。

来嘛凡哥，你躺着也是躺着。

 

实在拗不过，卜凡翻过身去拿套子和润滑剂，手伸到下面才发现男孩儿湿的一塌糊涂，他抬起头来就看见王琳凯笑的眯起眼，狡黠的眸子里透着亮，于是他硬了，不知道是否是为了自己还依稀能记起的青葱岁月而激动。

 

王琳凯太兴奋了，酷暑让他体验到血液沸腾降不下来的刺激感，他叫的脸红脖子粗，指甲在卜凡后背上乱抓乱挠，像只陷入疯狂的小猫，卜凡在撞击声和粘腻水声里听到床棱外头交汇的人声，马路上疾驰而过的摩托车引擎嗡鸣，仿佛是小时候家里菜田塑料顶棚表面被晒得几乎冒白烟，而鸟雀就在上面疲乏地走，踩出噼里啪啦的鼓点。

 

空调在性爱里无法发挥效用，卜凡汗流的像进了蒸笼，然而还是把王琳凯搂的紧紧地往小腹上摁，临近高潮时他耳朵里全是男孩胡乱的叫喊呻吟，在糟糕的夏天和糟糕的出租屋里留下属于自己的痕迹，叫他无论多少年都忘不了。

 

做完爱王琳凯让卜凡教他抽烟，卜凡看着他通红的眼眶和带着牙印的胸口觉得自己罪大恶极，跟个连抽烟都不会的、比他矮十几厘米的19岁少年上床，上完床还没有售后服务。

 

他把烟点上，示范给王琳凯看，然后夹着烟送到少年嘴里，白烟笼着火光在黑暗里像涨潮时的水波，王琳凯第一口吸进去，又辣又呛，他在咳嗽的间隙里跟卜凡说，凡哥，我突然觉得我爱上你了。

 

卜凡正替他拍背，闻言吓了一跳，问他为什么。王琳凯抹掉咳出来的眼泪，因为你让我知道原来世界上还他妈有种爱是这样的，像咱俩这样的，但我说不清。卜凡把烟夺回来，说不清就别说了，我劝你还是先洗个澡去吧。

 

他身上爬过一只小兽，团成一团的黑影，那是正要去洗澡的王琳凯，他走向浴室，然后在那些日子里将同样的动作重复无数次，就这样把长而磨人的夏天消耗掉。

 

 

王琳凯爱吃烤白薯，隆冬的时候他和卜凡去网吧，回家的途中每次都要买一个，卖烤白薯的小贩徘徊在商场门口，卜凡站在台阶上抽烟，王琳凯双手捧着袋子，几乎把头埋进去，雾气把他熏的看起来更年轻，卜凡注视着他一口一口把食物吞进去，觉得嘴里发苦，烟草辛辣，下嘴唇被打磨的干燥起皮，他在短短的几分钟里忽然变老，离王琳凯越来越远。

 

他想再掏出一根烟，却只摸到裤兜里硬而瘪的纸盒，王者峡谷从屏幕跑到广场上，水晶炸掉的声音在耳蜗边盘旋，王琳凯刚好吃完，伸出舌头舔着上唇冲他笑，卜凡意识到他只了解他的身体，那副柔软而倔强的鲜活躯干在他身下被弯折成各种形状，然后射精，但这毫无意义，做爱只比爱多出一个字，然而它永远不等于爱。

 

从广场往家走，卜凡问王琳凯，弟弟，你喜欢过别人吗？王琳凯冻的哆哆嗦嗦，牙齿打颤，断断续续回答卜凡，像只坏了的机关枪，有啊，他说，我，我高中的时候可喜欢我们班一个男生了，我还，我还给他写了两页纸的情书呢。

 

后来呢？卜凡问。

 

没有后来了啊，王琳凯说，抬起头来看着他，眼里有点迷茫，后来我们就毕业了。

他们到了家，卜凡去厨房烧水，热水壶还亮着王琳凯就跑过来，卜凡被他抱住腰，你要干嘛弟弟，现在是白天。他说。王琳凯眨眨眼，普凡你知道吗，两个人光着抱在一起才会暖和。卜凡说你等我做完水。

 

 

那天王琳凯趴在床上，手捏着枕头，卜凡摸到他后面一手的水，无端觉得比刚才暖壶里的还烫人，他俯下身捅进去，到了底才发现那是一汪泉水，少年的背部凹陷下去，粉白的皮肉和深蓝的床单勾兑出一片拼接而成的海域，没有救生圈，没有潜水员，没有海藻也没有鱼群，只有挣动的男孩儿，卜凡抱着王琳凯，舔去他流下的汗液和眼泪，记起来前几天暖气管子漏水，他忘了去报修。少年带着他飞向青春的高空，然而那里的云朵太轻，他飘摇了几下最终还是要掉下来，于是他在地面上胀的很大，进入的很深，像是要把王琳凯捅坏，他把脸颊绷的极紧，在喉咙憋不住呛吐出哽咽声的时候带领少年攀登顶峰，王琳凯的叫声盖过他的哭声，窗户外面还是一层又一层厚重的雾霾，灰蒙蒙脏兮兮。

 

 

 

冬天该是很漫长的，但对他们来说变得短了许多，年关将至的时候王琳凯跟卜凡说，凡哥，我要回家了。

 

卜凡问，那你还回来吗？

 

王琳凯没有回答，但是沉默与答案在此时无疑划上等号，卜凡把米饭塞进嘴里，用力地咀嚼，似乎这样就能堵住眼角的酸和涩，王琳凯把筷子放下，一声不吭地注视他，过了几秒开始哭，上气不接下气，肩膀耸动着趴在饭桌上。卜凡张开嘴，含混着说弟弟，没关系，我可以过去找你。王琳凯不说话，只摇头。

 

卜凡去厨房洗碗，他的眼泪很安静，被哗哗的水声淹没，他和王琳凯隔着一扇门，仿佛看不见对方的泪水就能当什么都没发生过。

 

游戏、电视机、网页、床上那个快要泛黄的枕头，两年半的所有片段全部清零，丢弃。

 

王琳凯走的那天卜凡去机场送他，安检口像跨越两个世界的门，穿过去就走入时空的裂隙，与他永远诀别，王琳凯走过去时卜凡忽然感到疼，仿佛把皮肤上的毛发一根根纠下来那样密密麻麻细小的痛。

 

他叫住王琳凯，弟弟，我问你个问题，卢尔河在哪儿？

 

王琳凯回头来凝视他，卜凡在那双瞳孔里寻觅到水光，他听见少年清澈的嗓音，凡哥。

他说，颤抖地、毫不犹豫地亲手将他打入深渊。

 

卢尔河在哪儿？

我也不知道。

 

 

有个地方叫卢尔河，卜凡后来查到它在法国，但是他知道王琳凯不会去，于是他照例在夜晚抽一根烟，烟灭了就睡觉，窗户外面闹哄哄的，那只枕头因为太旧被他换掉了，他也越来越少地想起王琳凯，想起少年啃咬烤白薯的样子。

 

冬天又变慢了，夏天也是。

 

 

End.


End file.
